


Il en faut dans tous les genres

by malurette



Series: Du mauvais côté de la guerre interne [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Silver Saints - Freeform, monodimensional characters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moses tenait le rôle de la brute épaisse, qui aime cogner, et c’est à peu près tout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il en faut dans tous les genres

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Il en faut dans tous les genres  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
>  **Personnage :** ’Whale’ Moses  
>  **Genre :** bête et méchant  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o8#o5, « Déçu » pour 10_choix>  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Dans le petit groupe dépêché au Japon après les Bronze renégats, Moses de la Baleine tient l’exemple de la brute épaisse, du colosse tout en muscle et si peu en cervelle. Car il en faut une dans chaque équipe ; c’est une question d’équilibre des forces. Moses fait étalage de la sienne, il est prompt à se battre et en a parfois payé le prix. Preuve, son œil crevé ; il a plusieurs fois blessé à l’entraînement comme au combat, parfois sévèrement, mais jusqu’ici est toujours sorti vainqueur. Brute pour brute, son adversaire était toujours dans un pire état et la plupart du temps, mort.   
Moses obéit sans poser beaucoup de questions. Un nouvel ordre tombe, il l’exécute. D’autres prennent les décisions ; lui, il prend plaisir à faire démonstration de puissance. De cruauté aussi... C’est que si un combat n’est pas assez intense il en est frustré, alors il essaie de pimenter un peu les choses. 

Les suggestions d’Asterion de torturer Marin ne lui plaisent qu’à moitié. Oh, il était bien content de taper sur cette greluche, il ne va pas le nier. C’est que le Bronze qu’il a massacré avant c’était de la petite bière. Pourquoi le priver de son plaisir ? Il est la Baleine, il fend la mer en deux, alors ce minable Dragon des cascades n’était pas de taille contre lui. Et cette oiselle non plus. Moses n’est pas du genre à gagner des prix de camaraderie ; dès que Marin s’est révélée comme une traîtresse il a vu qu’il fallait la punir aussitôt sans chercher quoi que ce soit d’autre. Et sans Asterion l’aurait éliminée illico presto, et puis aurait recommencé à aller traquer Pégase ensuite. Comme ça directement, au lieu de tricher comme l’autre là le propose... Non, la situation ne le satisfait pas beaucoup. 

Donc, jusqu’ici, taper dessus oh oui, mais attacher bêtement sa proie à un poteau et attendre que la mer se charge d’elle... c’est ridicule. Alors il regarde alternativement la mer qui fait des vagues sans vraiment la voir monter, Marin qui pend à sa croix, et Asterion qui la regarde d’un air satisfait. Comme si la situation là sans combat était géniale. Mais quelle lavette ce type ! se dit Moses. Un de ces jours, quand il aura un bon prétexte pour ça, c’est sans doute sur lui qu’il tapera. Et si Pégase ne se pointe pas très vite, son prétexte il l’aura bientôt. 

Mais Asterion avait quand même raison, même si ça lui coûte de le reconnaître. Moses se rabat sur Pégase et se sent quand même un peu volé. Ce type est une demi-portion et il emploie les mêmes techniques que Marin. Forcément, s’ils sont maître et élève... Du coup il a l’impression de finir le combat entamé plus tôt. Que c’est trop facile. Qu’en fait ça n’est pas un vrai combat.   
Il ne se méfie pas assez, de l’élève qui surpasserait le maître et des techniques qu’il aurait dû savoir contrer et qui pourtant le dépassent tout à coup... Le temps qu’il réalise son erreur il est déjà trop tard. Et ce ne seront pas les ruses d’Asterion qui le sauveront non plus.   
Un instant plus tard, ses gros muscles ne lui servent plus à rien et sa petite cervelle non plus. Alors un combat gagné trop facilement c’est décevant, mais un combat perdu c’est encore pire !


End file.
